star_wars_exe_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Operation (SWTOR)
Operations '''are 8-men or 16-men missions in Star Wars: The Old Republic that are significantly more difficult then regular heroics, flashpoints and warzones. They are divided in various difficulty modes (both in 8 and 16 men raids): *Story Mode *Hard Mode *Nightmare Mode *Terror Mode Contents All operations Karagga's Palace '''Level Difficulty: 50 / Terror Mode: 55 Karagga's Palace is an operation designed for 8-men and 16-men groups based around the story of Karagga the Hutt. Karagga is the Supreme Mogul of the Hutt Cartel and both the Republic and Empire wish to rid the galactic stage of the Hutts. Sending in their strike teams, the strike teams must deal with the powerfull Immortal Guardians and other Cartel forces before finally facing the Supreme Mogul himself. 'Enemies:' *Bonetrasher *Jarg & Sorno *Foreman Crusher, the Slavedriver *G4-B3 Heavy Fabricator *Karagga the Unyielding Eternity Vault Level difficulty: '''50 / '''Terror Mode: 55 Eternity Vault is an operation designed for 8-men and 16-men groups centered around an ancient prison uncovered by the Republic and the Empire, that contains a powerfull Rakatan entity, named Soa. Sending in their best strike teams, Imperial and Republic forces must face off against a monstrous ancient robot designed to eliminate anything in his path, a dreaded beast trained and cared for by the entity himself and the powerfull Sith prisoners, the Infernal Council before finally engaging Soa himself. 'Enemies:' *Annihilation Droid XRR-3 *Gharj *Ancient Pylons *Infernal Council *Soa the Infernal Explosive Conflict Level difficulty: 50 / Terror Mode: 55 Explosive Conflict is a 8/16 man operation based on Denova where the Republic had a foothold on the ground, through the Warstalkers faction lead by Kephess. A strike team would land on the planet's surface fighting their way through the forces of the Warstalkers, defeating various enemies like the Battletanks Firebrand and Stormcaller and finally fighting Kephess himself in his humongous warbot. This all would turn out to be a ploy set up by the Dread Masters, who take Kephess with them as he was defeated by the striketeam. 'Enemies:' *Zorn & Toth *Firebrand and Stormcaller *Colonel Vorgath *Warlord Kephess Terror from Beyond Level difficulty: 55 / Terror Mode: 65 The Dread Masters have invaded the planet of the Gree, Asation! Having unleashed a powerful hypergate on the planet, the Dread Masters' pawns commanded by their fearfull Dread Master Commanders and a reborn Kephess, have taken over Asation and are driving back the Sith Empire and the Republic. Nowhere to turn, both factions turn to their greatest heroes to turn the tide. As both factions unleash their best striketeams onto Asation, who will prevail against the Dread Master forces? 'Enemies:' *The Writhing Horror *Ciphas, Heirad and Kel'sara *Operator IX *Kephess the Undying *The Terror from Beyond Legions of Scum and Villainy The Dread Fortress Level Difficulty: 55 / Terror Mode: 65 The Dread Masters have retreated to their planet Oricon where they have barred themselves in a heavily defended fortress. Wanting to end the tiranny of the Dread Masters once and for all, both the Republic and the Empire invade the planet to end their rule once and for all, but going against the Dread Masters' pawns may take a bit more then just the best of the best. 'Enemies:' *Nefra, Who Bars The Way *Gate Commander Draxus *Grob'thok *Corruptor Zero *Dread Master Brontes The Dread Palace Fall of Galaxy's Pillars With the threat of the Dread Masters over, a new danger looms on the planet Alderaan. House Nayeesi has started to seriously rebel against the ruling houses, overthrowing House Organa and Ulgo in the process. Not wanting to sit back and see this fall, the Republic and the Sith Empire amount an attack with a striketeam of their own to end the rebellion of House Nayeesi once and for all. But with the backing of the mysterious Gree, no-one knows what they might be up against or what they will have to do in order to end it. 'Enemies:' *Immortal Commander Daa'reef Category:Star Wars: The Old Republic